What Feelings?
by Kankokujinpoi
Summary: "I'm visiting Yamaguchi this weekend." Five words Kuroo hates hearing. In which Kuroo is jealous, in denial, and devious; all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is my first Haikyuu fic. I'm sure my characterizations are a bit off, and you'l find out quickly my stories don't have much of a plot, but they usually make sense in the end... usually. Thanks for reading, comments are welcomed!**

"I'm visiting Yamaguchi this weekend."

Five words Kuroo hates hearing.

"Didn't you visit him last weekend?" Kuroo tries to hide his disappointment as he falls into Tsukishima's stacks of clean clothes on his bed.

Kuroo misses the glare the younger boy sends his way. He's too busy smelling Tsukishima's clothes, face deep in an old high school sweatshirt.

"It was a few weekends ago, and you're dirtying my clean clothes."

Kuroo is trying not to care, he really is. It's just that, ever since he offered the first year university student his extra room in his apartment, he gets a little lonely when the taller boy leaves. It's not so bad when he's out for the night with friends, or even a day trip with his archaeology class. And it's not like Kuroo doesn't go out with his own friends.

It's when Tsukishima starts packing halfway through the week for his trip. When Tsukishima makes sure all of his clothes are clean for his trip. When Tsukishima is on his phone all night making plans with Yamaguchi about his trip.

Whenever that trip involves Yamaguchi, really.

Kuroo lifts his head, giving Tsukishima a chance to grab the sweatshirt stack he had his head buried in. The older boy never thought he'd like having a roommate so much. His first year he had to stay in the dorms. Sure, he was able to room with Kenma, but regardless of their close relationship, living with Kenma and living _next_ to Kenma are two very different things. The former setter took up little space, but also did very little to contribute well, anything, to their dorm. Kuroo might as well have been living by himself that year. Less mess to clean.

His second year he went the opposite spectrum and rented out an apartment with Bokuto. While Kuroo can't remember why he hated living with Bokuto, he can remember all of the courses he failed last year. Mostly because he's taking them again this year.

So the summer in between his second and third year, Bokuto moved in with Akaashi, leaving single Kuroo with a two-bedroom apartment. Kenma took a studio in the same complex, and it wasn't like Bokuto and Akaashi lived very far either, so Kuroo kept the lease. Just as he was getting used to living alone and loving it, Kenma mentioned to Kuroo that Hinata told him Tsukishima would be coming to Tokyo to study.

It took almost a full week of begging and pleading, but Kuroo finally agreed to let Tsukishima move in with him.

Or was it Kuroo doing the begging and pleading and Tsukishima finally agreeing?

Well, never mind the details. Bottom line, Tsukishima moved in.

And every time he plans his little 'weekend trip' to see Yamaguchi, Kuroo feels like he's moving out.

"Will you be gone all weekend?" Kuroo asks, taking out the already carefully placed shirts from Tsukishima's suitcase.

Before Kuroo can unfold one and attempt to try it on, Tsukishima already has a hand on it. Blocking the former team captain from messing up the fold. "I'll be back on Sunday." The two boys each have a hand on the shirt. Kuroo's smile deepens while Tsukishima's glare sharpens. "It's only two days, Kuroo."

Kuroo doesn't care about how long Tsukishima will be away, really. He remembers when Tsukishima had a weekend school trip earlier in the year. Kuroo wasn't so upset about that. It's only when a certain freckled friend is involved.

For the record, Kuroo likes Yamaguchi. He thinks he's one of the nicest people he's ever met. Almost like a mini version of their silver-haired setter, but nicer. And that's pretty damn nice. He's always been a little cautious around Kuroo, but that was back in high school. Really, Kuroo has always been a little cautious around Yamaguchi, too. Nice people are... nice. Too nice, if you ask Kuroo. He remembers when Kurasuno would come to Nekoma for practice camps, the two boys were inseparable. Even when Kuroo begged Tsukishima to practice in Gym 3, it was Yamaguchi that pushed the taller boy to join in. If anything, Kuroo should be thanking the younger boy for his help.

But whenever Yamaguchi's name comes up Kuroo get's this heavy feeling in his stomach. The small hairs on his neck stand. The first two syllables, Ya-ma, alone stiffen Kuroo, stopping him with whatever task he might be doing.

Akaashi says he acts like a feral cat guarding it's territory.

Which is just ridiculous.

"I thought we were going to see that documentary you wanted to see. About Pterodactyls?"

"That's next weekend."

"Well what about Bokuto's party?" It's a weak attempt on Kuroo's part, but in desperate times...

Tsukishima snorts, not taking the bait, "what a shame, really."

Kuroo wants to convince Tsukishima to stay, but he's run out of time. Tsukishima's bag is packed and placed by his bedroom door. It's only Wednesday, but Kuroo is too afraid to push the subject any longer. Yamaguchi has won again.

Instead of telling Tsukishima the real reason why he doesn't want him to leave (what is that reason, anyway, Kuroo?), Kuroo just shakes his head, trying to shake the sadness from his thoughts.

"What sounds good for dinner?"

It isn't until Friday morning that Kuroo hatches a plan. With Bokuto's help, of course. If this were a game of Clue, one would win with the following: Kuroo did it, in the library, with Bokuto Kotaro.

"Why don't you just tell him you don't want him seeing other people."

"It's his best friend, dude. That's like someone telling me I can't see you."

"...you wouldn't listen to them, would you?"

If there's anything that Kuroo has learned from Tsukishima, it's choosing your battles wisely. He clears his throat and continues, "see what I mean? Can't do that."

"So just tell him how you feel." Bokuto scrolls through his phone, only half-interested in the conversation. Almost as if the two have had the same conversation time and time before.

"I don't feel anything," Kuroo puffs out his chest, trying to convince himself just as much as he is Bokuto.

It seems Bokuto has learned the same lesson from their first year friend. Even though he misses Kuroo's puffed out look of confidence, Bokuto gives an apathetic shrug. In return, Kuroo is too busy puffing out his chest to notice the shrug.

The silence doesn't bother either boy. Some might think that the two loud-mouths would hate the lack of noise. But think about it: Kuroo lives with Tsukishima and Bokuto lives with Akaashi. If the two didn't mind the silence they would have cracked long ago. Also, why meet in the library? They're not that sadistic.

And secretly, neither boy is sitting in silence!

In Bokuto's mind: _Lame, Lame, Lame, Oh, Akaashi posted a picture of our living room, cute. Like. Lame, Lame, Lame...I wonder what my cats are doing..._

In Kuroo's mind: _What feelings?Dude's crazy. I just miss having my roommate with me, that's all. It's a big apartment and Bokuto knows I have separation issues. Or maybe he doesn't? Maybe I don't really have those issues? Did I just make that up? It doesn't matter why I'm upset that Tsukishima is leaving, he's my roommate, of course it's going to be weird if he's away for more than a night, right? And who is he to talk? It's not like Akaashi is going away every other weekend to hang out with someone else. What's so special about Yamaguchi, anyway? What do they do that Tsukishima can't do with me? Wait... That's it!_

"That's it!"

Neither boy notices the dirty look the librarian gives them.

"You think I should buy the Pickling Pot? I don't know man, 18 Gold Fish is a lot..."

"What? No, shut up, listen to me, we need to go to Miyagi this weekend."

"But...my party!"

This time the librarian clears her throat, trying not to cause a scene.

She receives two cheesy smiles that do little to ease her nerves.

"You're right, why would we be in Miyagi, anyway?"

"Dude, if you even _think_ about missing my party I will be pissed off."

"Akaashi doesn't know anyone that well either."

"Okay, there's no way Akaashi is missing my party, either!"

"He knows that silver-haired setter, what's his name?"

"Akaashi won't leave me with a house full of people."

"But who knows if Silver-hair is still there. Maybe their other freaky setter?"

"Hi, talking over here, you can't take Akaashi away from me."

"ohohoho?"

"This is completely different than your situation, bro."

"Riiight.. it doesn't matter anyway, Tsukishima would see right through that. Who would actually want to go to Miyagi with me?"

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

Bokuto snaps his fingers just as Kuroo has it, too.

"KENMA!" They both shout, glad that their best bro wavelength is stronger than ever.

"That's it, out. Now. You don't even have books! Why are you here!" The librarian has both boys by their shirt collars.

"Bro." Bokuto sticks out his fist, congratulating Kuroo for a formulated plan. Well, their version of a formulated plan.

"Bro." Kuroo moves in to connect his fist, but is intercepted by the librarian.

"Finding someone to help stalk your wannabe boyfriend is not fist bump worthy."

"Are you related to any Akaashi's?"

"What about Tsukishima's?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, so you know the plan."

"Yes, Kuroo."

"You're going to visit Shrimpy in Miyagi this weekend."

"Yes, Kuroo."

"And you asked me to come along."

"I know the plan, Kuroo."

"Just so we're clear."

"We're clear."

"Okay, then."

Secretly, Kuroo had been hoping Kenma wouldn't agree to his plan right away. He thought the two could discuss it during the long train ride. Kenma could point out all the holes, patch them up, and have time to iron out the details. But instead it took all of five minutes for Kenma to agree, turn on his PSP, and drown out everyone else on the train. Including Kuroo.

So instead Kuroo is once again, silent.

But again, in his mind: _This will work out fine. Just fine. Tsukishima left on the 2:00 train, we're leaving on the 4:00, he'll be there just a few hours before us. That's just a few hours for Tsukishima to see Yamaguchi unattended. Once we get there all we have to do is find them and follow. No big deal. This will work out fine. Just fine. Miyagi is small, right? Hopefully not too small, I don't want to run into the two! I just want to..._

"We're stalking Tsukishima." Kenma finishes Kuroo's thoughts, as if he'd been speaking them out loud the whole train ride. Had Kuroo been speaking out loud the whole train ride?

He watches Kenma's game, waiting for the younger boy to answer his internal question. When it's apparent that no, Kenma cannot read his thoughts, he gives in. "No, no we're not."

"Then what are we doing?"

"We're visiting your friend, Shrimpy-."

"Shouyou." Kenma's eyes slide from his screen to the window, catching Kuroo's reflection.

"Shouyou, right, and if we happen to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi passing by then we see them passing by, that's all." Kuroo smiles into the window, Kenma rolls his eyes.

The train signals the next stop for Miyagi and Kuroo welcomes the silence. He closes his eyes and gives himself one last pep talk before the train stops. In his mind of course.

"Why?"

Now is not the time for Kenma to ask his questions. He had the whole train ride to go over the plan. Didn't he say he understood when they first boarded the train?

Kuroo let's the question linger as the train stops. He grabs Kenma's bag and his own, then walks off the train, Kenma following close behind.

"Why what, Kenma."

"Why are we stalking Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?" There are times Kuroo wants to take Kenma's PSP and throw it out the window.

"We're not stalking them!"

"So we're going to run into them and hang out?"

"No we're hanging out with your friend, Shrimpy." Kuroo is surprised at how empty the train station is, especially for a Friday evening. Maybe finding Tsukishima will be easier than Kuroo thinks.

"Shouyou-."

"Shouyou, whatever."

"Kuroo-"

Kuroo cuts Kenma off before he has the chance to finish his sentence. "Would you look at that!" Kuroo's voice cracks, causing Kenma to take his eyes off his PSP to see what's going on.

He sees Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing in front of them. Each boy has a bag slung over their shoulder, as if they're students again taking the train to school. There's a flash of surprise on Yamaguchi's face, but he recovers quickly, bowing politely at the older boys.

Tsukishima looks less than thrilled.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! What a crazy, crazy, coincidence!" Kuroo is trying his best to channel Bokuto. He's trying to ignore the glare Tsukishima is sending his way. To ignore the fact that within the first five minutes of being in Miyagi his plan had already failed. Most definitely ignoring the warm, welcoming smile Yamaguchi is giving him.

"I thought your train left hours ago, you're just now arriving?" Kuroo tries nonchalance out. It doesn't suit him well.

"My train was delayed." Tsukishima's eyes sharpen into daggers.

"Kuroo-san, Kenma-san, long time no see!" Kuroo notes that Yamaguchi has lost his stutter. "We were just about to grab dinner, do you guys want to join?"

Okay, so right off the bat there's an alarming difference between Kuroo and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi is polite, kind, his smile is like a fucking ray of sunshine. Kuroo has been _politely_ called rude on many occasions, he's _kind_ of less than sympathetic with people, and his smile is like that calm eerie feeling before a storm... foreshadowing something horrible is about to happen.

"We'd love to, really, but we have other plans." Kuroo just needs to gather his bearings and think. He wants to call Bokuto, Akaashi would probably be the better choice. He needs someone to help him with a plan B. If Kenma wasn't so focused on his damn PSP they could have formulated a plan B on the train.

"You have plans," Tsukishima tilts his head, calling Kuroo out on his bullshit, "in Miyagi?" The only thing helping his case is having Kenma with him. Surely he couldn't have convinced Kenma to take an hour long train ride to Miyagi for nothing, right?

Kuroo is cool as a cucumber on the outside but on the inside he's an erupting volcano. Yamaguchi sends Tsukishima a glance that Kuroo has trouble reading, but as soon as the younger boy's eyes catch his own that ray of sunshine is back to blinding him. "It's okay, maybe later we can get together, how long will you be in town?"

There are times like this one that Kuroo is thankful for his devious grin. Anything Kuroo says Tsukishima doesn't necessarily believe, so even if he had stuck to his plan Tsukishima wouldn't have believed him.

"The whole weekend!" Kuroo slings an arm around Kenma, trying to sell his excitement to all three boys.

"Doing what." Tsukishima challenges again.

"Well, Kenma here is visiting his little shrimpy friend." He pats Kenma on the back again. Probably a little too harshly. Kenma is giving him sad eyes, but sometimes his sad eyes look like his panicked eyes, which are a lot like his angry eyes, so really Kuroo has no idea what he's thinking. He sees Kenma sigh, like he knows that Kuroo has no idea what he's trying to say, and just nods.

"Hinata?" Yamaguchi's eyebrows give away his surprise. Then there's another glance between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Those two seem to have their mind reading abilities in sync. Kuroo thinks his is still set to Bokuto, not Kenma. Hopefully by the end of the night he'll be tuned in with Kenma.

"What are you doing here, then?"

"Me? Ah, well, I'm keeping Kenma company. I haven't been to Miyagi in a while, and since you were away for the weekend who else am I going to hang out with?"

"Bokuto. Akaashi. Their party."

"Oh, that was canceled."

Another TsukiYama glance. Kuroo tries to remember if he and Tsukishima ever had any glances. Mostly glares.

"Well, maybe Hinata can meet us for dinner? I can give him a call..." Yamaguchi is so nice. Too nice. How can someone so nice put up with Tsukishima after all these years? The nice innocent type certainly doesn't seem like Tsukishima's type, right? He needs someone to match his wit. Maybe a little older, a little more experienced (watch it now, Kuroo), someone just like...

"Kuroo?" Kuroo freezes. Had he been thinking out loud again?

He tries his cheesy smile again, "yeah?"

Tsukishima clicks his tongue, "you haven't been listening to anything we've been saying, have you?"

"Tsukki, it's fine." Yamaguchi places a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. Kuroo fights the urge to growl. Where does this guy get off giving Tsukishima a nickname. One that Tsukishima adamantly refuses with anyone else. And that shoulder touch. Growl.

But then Yamaguchi flashes his ray-of-fucking-sunshine smile again and even Kuroo feels like melting. Yamaguchi is holding his phone, pointing, trying to catch Kuroo up, "I'm just going to give Hinata a call real quick."

"Oh—kay." Kuroo thinks this guy could be telling him he's going to cut out his liver and sell it on the black market and Kuroo would agree.

Kuroo watches Yamaguchi draw a smile out of Kenma even (even though it's a creepy weirdo smile, any kind of smile from Kenma is rare.) and starts to scroll through his contacts to find shrimpy's number.

Even Yamaguchi's hands are nice. They looks so smooth, his fingers are long, elegant. They make scrolling through a phone look pleasant.

Wait.

He's calling...shrimpy?

"AH," Kuroo screams, making everyone jump, even the other people at the train station. "You know, let Kenma give him a call. I don't know if he knows what time we were supposed to get in. It would be awfully rude of Kenma to not be the one to contact his friend, right? Kenma, where are your manners? Are you that lazy?"

"Rude." Tsukishima says under his breath, but Kenma shrugs and walks away, pulling his phone out to call. Is he really going to call shrimpy? Kuroo has no idea if Kenma told his friend when they'd be coming in, but to make his story at least somewhat true, he told Kenma to make plans with the little guy. But Kuroo has no idea how much of the plan Kenma disclosed. Man, if they only had a chance to talk about the plan before actually putting the plan into action... It's not like it matters now anyway, the plan is a bust.

Before Kuroo can dig a hole for himself, Kenma walks back to join the group.

"Yeah?"

"He said that's fine."

"Oh good." Yamaguchi shoots Tsukishima another look. "The restaurant is just a short walk, you guys can keep your bags in my car if you'd like. I'll drop you off at Hinata's later, too."

'That's very, nice, of you." Even the word 'nice' tastes bitter in Kuroo's mouth.

"This will be fun!" Yamaguchi gives Tsukishima a light push towards the station exit.

"Loads of fun."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bad idea."

"Yeah I know that, now."

"Why would you listen to Bokuto in the first place?"

Kuroo hears Bokuto in the background yelling at Akaashi. There's rustling on the phone and then Bokuto's voice blasts his eardrum, "Tell Akaashi I didn't think of the plan, that I told you to tell Tsukki how you feel!"

Pulling the phone away from his ear he can still hear Bokuto yelling about something. Akaashi is most likely inflicting some sort of physical pain on the taller of the two. "He's pinching me! He's pinching me!"

Kuroo turns down his phone volume, glancing towards the table the other three are sitting at. The only face he can see is Tsukishima's but judging from the back of Kenma's head he's occupied himself with that damn PSP. Either that or texting Shrimpy.

Yamaguchi looks to be in the middle of a story, his hands are moving and every so often he rubs the back of his neck. Kuroo's world freezes when he see Yamaguchi's hand point to Tsukishima's wrist. He's asking about the new watch around the blonde's wrist. The only reason Kuroo knows it's new is because he was there when Akiteru presented it. How had Yamaguchi noticed it so quickly?

It's just the tip of Kuroo's non-jealous iceberg, though. The rest of the huge rock appears when he sees Tsukishima offer his hand and Yamaguchi take it. He's letting his friend inspect the watch closer.

As if the physical contact is bad enough, Tsukishima is doing something weird with his mouth that Kuroo thinks must be the distance playing tricks on him.

He's smiling.

He's smiling at Yamaguchi.

Why Yamaguchi?

Kuroo is squeezing his phone, increasing the volume he just turned down.

"Kuroo? Kuroo? Are you still there?" Akaashi's voice is so loud, he thought he's taken a train to Miyagi himself.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I would just come clean and tell Tsukishima-"

"I can't tell Tsukishima that I like him. If you could see him and freckles together you'd know I lose. Freckles is so nice. So SO NICE. He's polite, attentive, and Tsukshima seems to genuinely enjoy his company. Have you ever seen Tsukishima smile? I've never seen Tsukishima smile, until just now. Just now, Akaashi. Evil smirking doesn't count. I'm talking an actual smile. And who did he smile at? Freckles! Not me. He cringes when he sees me. You should see the chemistry they have. Have you seen freckles smile? Sunshine personified."

"Are you finished?"

"I think they're boyfriends."

"..."

"I'm jealous."

"..."

"I like Tsukishima."

"..."

"I'm done."

"Listen, Kuroo."

Kuroo feels Tsukishima's eyes on him. He lifts his free hand to wave, then holds up his index finger, letting him know he'll only be a minute longer. Then he listens, just like Akaashi told him.

"I'm listening, Akaashi."

He squeezes into the wall, apologizing to the waitress trying to walk past. She seems to enjoy Kuroo's smile, so why can't Tsukishima!?

"Akaashi?"

Kuroo feels Kenma's eyes on him, now. He looks up and sees all three boys sending glances his way. Yamaguchi looks concerned, Tsukishima looks pissed, and Kenma looks bored.

"Okay, I get it. You want me to figure it out myself. I'll tell Tsukishima how I feel, I'll apologize to freckles for coming on to his boyfriend and I'll buy Kenma a new video game. Thanks Akaashi, for being there for me. Akaashi?"

Kuroo pulls his phone away from his ear and sees his home screen on his phone. Apparently his phone call with Akaashi ended five minutes ago. He either lost service or Akaashi's phone died. Damn.

"Heeeyy, sorry about that." Kuroo sits next to Tsukishima, ignoring the glare.

"No problem at all! Everything okay?" What kills Kuroo even more is that Yamaguchi is genuinely concerned about his well being.

"Ah, yeah, yeah. Just Bokuto calling to see if he can borrow some CD's for the party tomorrow."

"I thought you said the party was canceled." There's the smile Kuroo is used to seeing. Devilish.

"Ah, yeah, well he was calling to say it's back on."

It's another battle of the smiles. Kuroo knows when it comes to Tsukishima endurance is what you need. Kuroo holds his cheesy smile a little while longer until the younger boy gives.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue, "tch. I ordered you a tea. Half and half."

"Oh," Kuroo takes the glass, tastes it, perfect mixture, "thank you."

As soon Kuroo thinks he's ahead he catches a glance between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and feels like he's back to cheesy smile, denial, jealous guy.

"Uhm."

The group turns towards Kenma, who's holding up his PSP, screen blank. "Could I get my charger from your car, Yamaguchi?"

"Oh, sure," Yamaguchi fishes his keys out from his jacket. He hands them to Tsukishima, who looks just as surprised as Kuroo, "Tsukki, could you walk Kenma to my car please? My ankle is starting to hurt from practice yesterday."

Kuroo has never witnessed such an obedient Tsukishima. Kuroo is thankful he didn't have to be left alone with the ever analyzing Tsukishima. He's not ready for that. No way. He's just now come to terms that he does indeed like his roommate and he is indeed jealous.

But then he realizes he's alone.

With Yamaguchi.

"So, Kuroo-san, how are things with you?" Yamaguchi locks his hands together on the table, leaning forward as if he can't wait to hear what the older boy has to say.

"Fine, just fine."

"Tsukishima tells me your studying for the bar exam."

"Yeah, it's not fun, but I'll be glad when it's over with."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Kuroo folds his straw wrapper into a perfect square while trying to avoid Yamaguchi's smile. The silence should be affecting both boys, but then he remembers that Yamaguchi is probably just as used to the silence as he is.

"So um," Kuroo curses himself for being so hesitant around the younger boy, "what about you? Are you in school?"

Yamaguchi looks genuinely caught off guard, "me? Yeah, I'm in nursing school."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry?"

Crap, did Kuroo say that out loud? "I'm sorry Yamaguchi. It's just," the sad eyes Yamaguchi is giving him is killing him. It's like leaving an injured baby bird on the ground, open for some angry, wild, territorial cat to come and end it all.

"I'm sorry, I'm being too much of a suck-up, aren't I?"

"Say what, now?"

There Yamaguchi goes, scratching the back of his neck again, "I've just been so worried about making a good impression that I'm coming on too strong, aren't I?"

Kuroo is having trouble keeping up. "Good impression?"

"Well yeah," two waiters come by with four entrees. Looks like Tsuikishima ordered for Kuroo, too. Or maybe Kenma. He notices the extra side of dipping sauce is placed with his plate. Definitely Tsukishima.

Kuroo almost forgets about the conversation for the meat placed in front of him when Yamaguchi speaks up again.

"You mean a lot to Tsukki, so I want to make sure you don't hate me or anything."

Kuroo keeps staring at Yamaguchi, the younger boy gives his thanks and digs into his food. He's waiting for the smaller boy to sprout another head. Or maybe say 'Gotcha!' Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him.

"I don't think anyone could ever hate you, freckles." Seeing Yamaguchi just as nervous as he is gives Kuroo some confidence back. He realizes that there aren't any motives with this boy and he shouldn't have come with any himself. Okay, so first he realizes that he did in fact come with a motive, so now he can realize the errors of his ways. He's been too wrapped up in his own feelings, or rather trying to ignore those feelings, to realize Yamaguchi is a great person. A genuinely great person. It would be selfish of Kuroo to confess to Tsukishima when he has a great thing going for him.

Yamaguchi looks up from his plate, wide-eyed. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're really nice."

"Well, I mean, look at you, you're really cool."

"And your smile is really nice, too."

"Yours is, too! It's so.. what's the word? Charming."

"You've really grown into yourself, freckles."

"I've always thought you were really encouraging, someone to look up to."

The two hold silence, realizing they both just embarrassingly told each other how cool/nice they thought each other were. When Kuroo opens his mouth to speak Yamaguchi does the same.

"Tsukishima is lucky to have a guy like you."

Wait, didn't Kuroo just say that? Why did it sound like Yamaguchi's voice? Did he just?

"A guy like me? Tsukki and I aren't dating or anything." Yamaguchi has stopped eating completely, now. "Why would you think that?"

Kuroo prides himself on being a little sharper than the average joe. He usually picks up on social queues and even small hints that most people subconsciously drop. Think Kozume Kenma in a nutshell.

"I thought... he always visits you..."

But this time, his stupid feelings got in the way.

"He's my best friend, dumb ass."

Tsukishima and Kenma join the table. Kenma avoids Kuroo's gaze, say his thanks, and digs into his meal. Tsukishima pokes at Kuroo's plate, stealing the next piece of meat Kuroo had in mind to choose.

"So that's what this was all about?"

"What what was about?" Kuroo tries his hand at glaring, but it's not as effective.

"You came here to check on me. You're jealous."

Kuroo clicks his tongue. He's embarrassed to look Tsukishima in the eyes, but is more than glad to see Yamaguchi look pleased. Let the little guy have his day, you know? Sure, it's at the expense of Kuroo, but who said Kuroo isn't a nice guy?

"I just missed you is all." Might as well put all his feelings out there. It's not like Kuroo is going to drop down on one knee or anything, but he has a strong feeling when they both get back to their apartment he might be closer to that position than he's ever been before. (Watch it now, Kuroo...)

"I was gone for four hours, Kuroo."

"I think it's cute he missed you so quickly."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

"Me, too, Tsukishima." Tsukishima and Yamaguchi look up, not used to someone adding onto their banter. "Kenma and I can catch the late train home, you two enjoy your weekend and I'll see you Sunday?"

Kuroo is prepared to hear Tsukishima wholeheartedly agree with his plan. Glad to be rid of his ridiculous roommate.

"Well, you're already here. We could probably show you some cool things in Miyagi, right Yamaguchi?"

"Right, Tsukki!"

He turns to Kenma, who's been watching this scene quietly, "I guess that gives you time to see your friend anyway, right Kenma?"

"Oh Hinata isn't in town right now."

"WHAT!?"

"I was trying to tell you that earlier, Kuroo."

Yamaguchi laughs, "he's at a training camp with Kageyama."

"And you knew, the whole time?" Kuroo turns to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima shrugs, it's hard for Kuroo to tell if the taller boy is being honest with his shrug or is being coy.

"I had a feeling."

 **AN: Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
